Hold Your Breath
by Iwriteblackpeople
Summary: "Go ahead and hold it." She told him. "S'not like you'll die."


I hope the way I wrote this isn't confusing. I just thought I'd get this out to everyone immediately. My Stefonnie feels commanded it.

AU, completely random one-shot hit me out of nowhere.

Hold Your Breath.

Elena walks right pass Bonnie, they don't share a greeting or a grin. Elena simply says, "Excuse me." Which is more than Bonnie would think she'd be willing to give her ever since everything fell apart. It's not as if everything was together anyhow, things had had been in the process of falling apart, simply bits and pieces of what everything had been before Elena recognized her feelings for Damon, before Bonnie and Stefan reconciled their friendship everything had been held together with glue from those cheap glue sticks, nothing had been guaranteed.

Bonnie stops just inside the Mystic Grille, glancing over her shoulder at her former best friend. She misses her of course, but she'd blown everything out of proportion and then decided to cut everyone out because they didn't agree with her decision. She'd chosen to be with Damon Salvatore, no one agreed with that for obvious reasons. To say that Bonnie Bennett hates him is an understatement is nothing. She loathes him and she can't understand why Elena doesn't as well. He'd raped and used Caroline, killed Jeremy and Alaric several times, played a part in the subsequent death of Bonnie's grandmother, slept with and turned Elena's mother, turned Bonnie's mother, there's a litany of things, of reasons why Bonnie could never agree with Elena's decision, and she'd been honest and told her so.

* * *

"Damon makes me happy." Elena said. "Can't you just let me have that?" She asked.

"I'll try." Bonnie told her. "But I can't promise you anything." Elena had accepted that with a gracious smile because trying is all she could ever ask of her. Ad everything had been dandy then, Elena and Damon had become a _thing_ but nothing to brag about because of public image. Two weeks later, Stefan who'd been pretty quiet for obvious reasons showed up on Bonnie's porch one evening.

He apologized for himself and for Damon.

"Why do you feel as if you have to apologize for the actions of a grown ass man?" Bonnie had asked him.

"It's a long story, but I've always felt responsible for Damon's actions."

"The only person that should feel responsible for Damon's actions is Damon." She told him. "But I won't hold my oxygen on that one." And he laughed and it was such a rich feeling, genuine and warm that he hadn't realized how much he missed it until he felt it again.

"I hurt you." He told her, suddenly solemn. She doesn't speak; there isn't anything she can say. She agrees with him, yes he did hurt her. "I'm sorry." He said and he looks away from her then, staring at the ground, the toes of his boots before licking his lips and glancing at her again. "I know I've lost your trust and your friendship, and there's probably no way I'll ever earn those things back again… I just want you to know that I am truly sorry for everything that happened." And she heard it, the sincerity in his voice, the tenderness that was Stefan Salvatore, the vampire she'd met a few years back, not that asshat that had taken his place for a few months. This Stefan Salvatore had been her friend. He laughed, " I hope you'll forgive me, but I won't hold my breath."

"Go ahead and hold it." She told him. "S'not like you'll die." She said and then she smiles and they share another laugh. And so they go back and press restart and their friendship starts anew.

* * *

Elena sees them laughing by her car afterschool one day when Damon's picking her up. She can't help the fact that her eyes fall on Bonnie Bennett and Stefan Salvatore laughing and joking and being jolly. Damon follows her line of sight.

"Stefan moved out today." He tells her. She doesn't speak for a while. She glances away from Bonnie and Stefan.

"Really?" She says. "Good for him."

* * *

Bonnie Bennett gets a call later that evening in the midst of a Sex & The City marathon and Haagen Dasz eating competition with herself.

"Hey, what's up?" She pauses the television to give Elena her full attention, licking the spoon clean of vanilla ice cream before shoveling more into her mouth.

"Nothing really, Damon told me that Stefan moved out today." Elena says.

"I know, I helped him pick out his new place. It's very modern." She laughs. "My inner interior designer has already picked the furniture for the living room."

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were hanging out again." It is weird to think of it that way, when Elena and Stefan were together Bonnie and Stefan though they considered themselves friends never hung out with one another outside of hanging with Elena or school. And if they were seen together outside of school sans Elena then something awful had more than likely happened and they were asking one another for help. Now they called one another freely asking about plans and company. It felt natural and so Bonnie went along with it and she never wondered how Elena would feel about it.

"Yeah, we've just been hanging out…Is that cool?" Bonnie asks her. Every other ex she and Caroline had, it'd been okay mostly because Bonnie had been friends with those boys before Elena or Caroline decided to date them then dump them. Now it was different. Elena had been the one that wanted her best friend and boyfriend to be close and now that they were close, sans the boyfriend title for Stefan, she wondered if that made things weird for her. Then Bonnie thinks why should it? Here she is forging a distance between two brothers, shouldn't the fact that they hardly speak to one another anymore be weird for her?

"Of course!" She says. "I'm glad he has someone he can talk to…"

"We don't really talk about any of this stuff." Bonnie tells her. "But I think he's fine with you and Damon. As long as you both are happy, I guess." Bonnie says.

"That's just like him." Elena says. "He just wants everyone to be happy, even if it's at the cost of his own happiness." What's to say he isn't happy now? Bonnie thinks. Since Elena made her choice, that first two or three week had been horrible, Stefan had been sad and singing old R&B songs in the dark, now he seems happier, freer and brighter.

"Yeah." Bonnie agrees. As opposed to Damon, the guy you chose the one that wants to be happy at the cost of everyone else's happiness. Why can't you see? Bonnie wants to say, that you obviously made the wrong choice. "But, I'll see you at school tomorrow." Bonnie tells her. "I'm watching SATC instead of studying for that pop quiz in Webber's class tomorrow."

"Pop quiz?" Elena questions.

"Yeah, small vision I had earlier." She says.

"I guess I'll go study then." Elena laughs. "Bye Bon, see you."

"Later!" Bonnie says, pressing end and going back to her neglected ice cream and pressing play.

* * *

Of course everything wasn't cool! Bonnie thinks, Elena hasn't called or text her in weeks, hasn't said a word to her in school and now she walks pass her without acknowledging her. And Bonnie supposes it's her own fault. She sighs, turning back to scan the sundry patrons of the Mystic Grille for that familiar head of brown hair and those warm green eyes.

Some people aren't meant to be friends forever, contrary to what both Elena and Bonnie believed.

"What's going on?" Elena asked her in the girl's bathroom of the Mystic Grille. Caroline was hosting a party for Tyler's return to town and everyone from school had attended and Bonnie had begged and pulled and pushed until Stefan Salvatore relented and said he'd go. They'd shown up together as friends sticking to one another's side the entire evening. By mistake Stefan had wiped the drop of ketchup that had fallen on Bonnie's chin with his thumb and then licked his thumb clean and by mistake Bonnie had watched the action, fascinated with the way his tongue shot out to meet the skin of his thumb, and even after when he pointed out the way Caroline ran about the building, greeting people and fixing things and they laughed, her eyes fell to his lips. Or maybe that had happened on purpose and Elena catching every little movement happened by mistake.

She was after all with Damon Salvatore and though he'd declined to accompany her to hang with her boring high school friends and Stefan, why was she watching them so closely that she noticed those tiny details?

"Nothing." Bonnie told her, she doesn't understand why she pulled her into the bathroom to ask her about current events. "What's going on with you?" Bonnie asked her as she scrutinizes her reflection in the Mystic Grille's bathroom mirror. She finger combed her hair before pulling out her tube of lip gloss and pressing the tip of the tube to her lips, capping it and smoothing the gloss with her pinky finger. She glances at Elena in the mirror, watching her as she watches her.

"What?"

"Do you like him?"

Silence.

"You do don't you?"

"How could you?" Elena asked her.

"How could I what?" Bonnie asks her. "Like him? It's not like I planned on it!"

"He's my ex-boyfriend!"

"_And _the brother of your current boyfriend but that didn't stop you now did it?" Bonnie asked her, giving way to her anger before sighing and turning to look at Elena.

"Remember when you asked me to be happy for you because Damon made you happy?" Bonnie turned to look at her. "Well, what if Stefan makes me happy? What if I make him happy? Can't you just be happy because we are?" Bonnie asked her. Silence ensues and Bonnie wonders if she'll ever speak again.

"I'll try, I guess."

* * *

_Maybe she didn't try hard enough,_ Bonnie thinks. _Or maybe she doesn't want us to be happy. Maybe the reason why we stopped talking and the reason why she blew a fuse when she found out I liked him is because she still wants him even if she doesn't choose him._ She just wants someone to chase after her even if she is totally unavailable. It's what Matt and Damon did while she was with Stefan; it's what Stefan did before she made the choice to be with Damon.

Bonnie slides into the seat next to her boyfriend, greeting him with a soft kiss on the lips and a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asks her, reading the expression on her face.

"I just saw Elena." She says with a shrug.

"Here?" He asks her.

"Yeah, didn't you see her?" She asks him, lifting the menu and glancing at him.

"No, I was too busy looking for you." He tells her. "She'll get over it one day." He says.

"Yeah," Bonnie agrees. "Just as soon as she gets over herself… but I won't hold my breath on it."

* * *

If you've seen Something Borrowed you have to agree that at this point Bonnie is totally Rachel and Elena is definitely Darcy.

This sucks, I know but the Stefonnie voices whispered write a bunch of one shots you twit and so this is the first and I apologize for it's inadequacy.


End file.
